


The Most Beautiful Rose

by GroundZeroFirework



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Budding Love, F/F, Fluff, THREE IN A ROW WEEEEE, The lack of DoroPetra fics disturb me, Vague Final Fantasy VI Reference, i just want them to be happy man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundZeroFirework/pseuds/GroundZeroFirework
Summary: She was captivated by that voice, akin to the sirens from the legends in Brigid. However, while Dorothea’s voice might sound like a siren’s, she recalled that many spoke of Dorothea as a rose; beautiful but with deadly thorns.Fic is inspired by this art by @angerykacchan: https://twitter.com/angerykacchan/status/1216795531940229122?s
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	The Most Beautiful Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, and welcome to the...uh...third Fire Emblem fic I've posted in the span of 13-14 hours. This time we got DoroPetra. Yeah I noticed how barren the DoroPetra section and I have 2 fics lined up for them. The first is, of course, this little fic here. 
> 
> Full disclosure, this fic was inspired by @angerykacchan's art. I will now leave the link here so you all can view it on your own. Give your compliments to the artist for their wonderful art and follow them if you can:
> 
> https://twitter.com/angerykacchan/status/1216795531940229122?s
> 
> Also, this fic was beta-read by @quorniya (also known as brooklynapple here on AO3) so big thank you to them for beta reading this fic. I wasn't sure about how I portrayed Petra here and my grammar and they really helped me out.
> 
> Anyways, I won't keep y'all for long. Happy reading!

It was the 14th day of the Garland Moon and classes were over for the day at the Officer’s Academy of Garreg Mach. But for Petra MacNeary, the Princess and heir apparent of the Kingdom of Brigid, her training was almost never over. Every hour was time that could be spent better honing her skills, be it in politics or combat. After all, if she were to someday make Fodlan see Brigid as an equal, she would have to be a strong leader. 

Their combat training with Professor Byleth today gave her a lot of insight as to where she could improve, mostly with her stealth. Professor Byleth had disclosed her plan of having her take the certification exam for the Assassin class and as such, stealth was a field that she definitely had to improve on. To help with her improvement,Professor Byleth gave her instructions to try and sneak around the monastery without being noticed by others for as long as possible and after an hour of practice, she felt confident that she was doing well. Well enough to take a break, in fact, up in the branches of one of the numerous trees that littered the grounds of the academy. 

She perched herself on a thick branch and leaned on the trunk, twirling a white rose she found in the greenhouse in her fingers. Petra had half a mind to just take a nap for a moment until she heard it…

That voice. Such a beautiful voice. It was singing an aria about a princess mourning her lover, who was lost in a battle defending her kingdom from invaders, all the while pledging that her love for him would never die. It was such a sad song and the person who was singing it knew how to show that emotion through their voice. Curious, Petra took a peek from her perch to see who was singing the beautiful aria and her lips curled in a fond and gentle smile crept upon seeing who it was.

Dorothea. Lovely and kind Dorothea. Petra had heard of her past as a singer in the Mittlefrank Opera Company in Enbarr but she had yet to hear her sing. Honestly, this wasn’t how she planned to hear it but she found that she couldn’t bring herself to move away and find somewhere else to rest. She was captivated by that voice, akin to the sirens from the legends in Brigid. However, while Dorothea’s voice might sound like a siren’s, she recalled that many spoke of Dorothea as a rose; beautiful but with deadly thorns. Roses, huh?

She’s heard that it’s a common practice in Fodlan to offer an opera singer a rose as a compliment after their performance. Not to mention, it was the Garland Moon, when women were supposed to weave white rose garlands for lovers and friends. Petra looked back to the rose in her hands and nodded. Not quite a garland, but it would have to do. She turned her gaze downward yet again and saw that Dorothea was merely humming the ending notes of her aria now and soon enough, she would leave her seat on the bench below Petra. The moment her humming ended, Petra dropped down to the bench.

In hindsight, she should’ve thought it through first. For the moment she dropped beside her, Dorothea shrieked and stood up in fright. However, upon realizing who it was, her annoyance and fear dissipated and it was soon replaced by an amused and endearing smile.

“Oh, Petra! You startled me.” She said as she put a hand on her chest to try and calm herself down. Petra immediately regretted it and stood, bowing her head in apology.

“Oh, please be accepting my apologies.” The Princess of Brigid said. “I did not mean to be scaring you.”

“Where did you come from anyway?” Dorothea asked in curiosity as she approached Petra yet again.

“I was resting on the tree.” She admitted. “Professor Byleth has been...uhm...has said that I must be working on my stealth to be an Assassin.”

“Oh well, I’ll tell her you’re doing a good job on the stealth then. You gave me quite a fright.” She said with a gentle smile before it suddenly dawned on her. “Wait, does that mean you heard me singing the aria?”

Excitedly, Petra nodded. How cute; she almost reminded Dorothea of a puppy with how happy and excited she looked.

“I was having a rest on the tree and then I heard singing. When I looked down, I saw it was you who has been doing the singing. I had meaning to leave but your voice was captivating me. I apologize if my actions would be...no...had offended you.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it, Petra dear. What kind of a songstress I would be if I were shy about people hearing me sing? Did you enjoy my impromptu show?” Dorothea asked her with a wide smile. Yet again, Petra nodded.

“I was having great enjoyment.” She said, beaming. Then she remembered the rose. Immediately, she grabbed it from her belt and held the white flower out to the songstress.

“Please be accepting this.” She said with a small bow. “I have been reading that it is common in Fodlan to be giving flowers to opera performers.”

Dorothea was taken aback by the gesture. However, it wasn’t the gesture itself that shocked her but rather how genuine Petra was in offering it to her. She had received hundreds of flowers during her time at the opera; in twos, in threes, and even in dozens of bouquets all at once. But none of the people who gave them were genuine in their gesture; they merely wanted her attention to flirt with her and maybe entice her into bed with them with the intent of turning her into their trophy wife. Petra, however, was different. This simple gesture of hers with a single white rose showed how genuine she was compared to the hundreds of flowers her suitors have sent her. It almost brought her to tears but instead, she chuckled as she took the flower in her grasp.

“Oh my! It’s lovely. Thank you, Petra.”

Once Dorothea took the flower, Petra straightened yet again but this time, Dorothea was taken aback by the somewhat sad smile on her face.

“I must be offering apologies for not being able to make you a wreath. I am having knowledge that the Garland Moon is when women make white rose wreaths for friends and lovers but the greenhouse has been running out white roses.” she said as she turned her gaze to the ground, uncharacteristically bashful all of a sudden. She expected Dorothea to point it out but what she did next surprised her.

She kissed her on the cheek, just beneath the symbol below her eye.

“It’s lovely, Petra. Thank you. I must find a way to repay you for this.” Dorothea said as she twirled the rose in her fingers. Petra, however, merely shook her head.

“Please do not be repaying me. Your song was enough for me.” She responded. Once more, Dorothea was caught off guard; usually, when noblemen or women such as Petra gave her something, they always expected another thing from her in return. Such a refusal of repayment only served to endear Petra to her even more. And as such, she did the only thing she could do at the moment.

“Thank you, Petra.” She said as she kissed her on the cheek yet again. Blood flowed to Petra’s face despite her effort not to let it show.

“Well, I must be taking my leave now. Good evening, Dorothea.” Petra said before she walked away toward the dining hall, half-dazed by the kisses the Mystical Songstress gave her in exchange for a simple white rose.

That night, Petra would go to bed, thinking of a kind and beautiful songstress whose beauty was akin to a rose and a voice that was as melodic as a siren’s before she drifted off to sleep, still hearing that gentle and beautiful aria the songstress had sung earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it fluffy enough for your tastes? God I hope so. Did anyone notice the vague FFVI reference I left? Anyways, please leave a kudos or comment. I will greatly appreciate it and it really motivates me to write more. I hope you guys enjoyed.
> 
> Firework out!


End file.
